ETC (Philippines)/Other
Standard Logos 2004-2009 ETC2004ogo.JPG|ETC's logos without the Entertainment Central File:ETC SID|ETC 2004 ID ETCitsallgood2006.PNG|ETC standard logo with slogan (2006-2007) ETCitsallgood2007.PNG|ETC standard logo with slogan (2007) ETC200821.jpg etc212009.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-07_13-48-15-796.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-07_13-49-51-031.jpg 2009-2014 ETC_Logo2010.png File:ETC 2009.jpg ETCsummer2010.jpg ETCorange.jpg ETC022011.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-29_17-16-37-500.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-29_17-17-20-093.jpg 189738 1811048723270 1678525 n.jpg ETC062011.jpg Etcyoungandlovingit2011.jpg|ETC standard logo with the slogan (May 30, 2011-August 14, 2012) ETC2011yali9.jpg Etcyoungandlovingit2012.jpg|ETC standard logo with the slogan (August 15, 2012-July 26, 2014) ETC2012.jpg ETCyali20120815.jpg etcyali2012co.jpg ETCyalixmas2012.jpg 443276347_640.jpg 436719976_1280x720.jpg ETCYALI2013080.JPG Etcyali102013.jpg ETC 20131130yalipatti kim.jpg ETC2013yalipatti.jpg 2014-present ETC2014wbv.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-03_13-17-58-500.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-15-26-343.jpg ETC2014-004.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-11-31-734.jpg ETC2014-006.jpg ETC2014-003.jpg ETC2014-002.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-16-49-937.jpg File:ETC2014-000.jpg ETC2014-001.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-11_09-29-55-296.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-08-10-421.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-30_06-10-32-734.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-06-43-234.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-22_07-57-55-906.jpg Station IDs 2004-2009 File:ETC2004PH001.jpg|2004 Station ID ETCid2004.jpg File:11924237 1477840699178184 9222174732759618544 n.jpg File:ETC2006.jpg File:ETC2007.jpg File:ETC It's ALL Good! 2007.PNG File:ETC-SBN 21 2008.jpg File:ETC2008.jpg|June 2008 Station ID 2009-2014 ETCsiddec2009.jpg|December 2009 Station ID ETCid032011.jpg|March 2011 Station ID File:ETC2011sid.jpg|May 2011 Station ID ETC2011v1.jpg|1st Version Ident ETC2011v2.jpg|2nd Version Ident ETC2011v3.jpg|3rd Version Ident ETC2011v4.jpg|4th Version Ident ETCyalisid2012.jpg|August 2012 Station ID 2014-present ETCID2014.jpg|July 2014 Station ID 10351181_787243364652757_7607253077972046274_n.jpg|2nd Version Station ID File:Etci2015dent2.jpg|Omnibus File:Etc2015ident1.jpg|Youth File:Etc2015ident3.jpg|Diamonds File:Etc2015ident4.jpg|Hollywood Car File:Etc2015ident 5.jpg|Fashion 485256050 640.jpg|Romance TV Messages/Greetings 2004-2009 File:ETCMotherday2008.jpg|Happy Mothers Day (2008) 2009-2014 bandicam 2015-11-16 08-44-09-952.jpg|Happy Mothers Day To All The Fun & Fabulous Moms! File:ETCfday13.jpg|Happy Father's Day (1st Version) File:ETCfday23.jpg|Happy Father's Day (2nd Version) ETCfd33.jpg|Happy Father's Day (3rd Version) ETChappyholidays2011.jpg|Rock the Sparks this Christmas season! (1st Version) 385814_10150530235248296_1498643950_n.jpg|Rock the Sparks this Christmas season! (2nd Version) 2014-present 10624716_10152994925323296_2591419950843309315_n.jpg|Happy Halloween (2014) Merry Chismas from ETC 2014.jpg|Merry Christmas (2014) Happy New Year ETC 2015.jpg|Happy New Year (2015) Happy Valintines Day ETC 2015.jpg|Happy Valentines Day (2015) Congratulations To The Graduates ETC 2015.jpg|Congratulations To The Graduates (2015) Special Logos 2014 File:September_1-October_13,_2014.jpg|Used from September 1 to October 13, 2014 File:October_14-November_13,_2014.jpg|Halloween Logo used from October 14 to November 13, 2014 File:November_14-December_31,_2014.jpg|Christmas Logo used from November 14 to December 31, 2014 2015 File:January_2015.jpg|New Year Logo used from January 2015 File:February_2015.jpg|Valentine's Day Logo used from February 2015 File:March_2015.jpg|Camouflage Logo used from March 2015 File:April_1-May_31,_2015.jpg|Summer Logo used from April 1 to May 31, 2015 File:June_1-August_31,_2015.jpg|Used from June 1 to August 31, 2015 File:September_1-October_31,_2015.jpg|Used from September 1 to October 20, 2015 12027159_10153900216103296_5764929721315289219_o.jpg|Halloween Logo used from October 21 to November 15, 2015 November_16-December_31,_2015.jpg|Christmas Logo used from November 16, 2015 to present 2016 On-Screen Bugs 2004-2009 File:ETC2004.png|2004-2006 Used File:ETC2006.png|2006-2007 Used File:ETCosb20072009.jpg|2007 Used Etcsbn21012008.jpg|January 1, 2008-March 2008 Used File:Etcosb_2008.png|April 2008-June 2008, when ETC Summer The on-screen bug logo also changed. File:ETCSBN21osb.jpg|June 2008-December 2009, the 2004 on-screen bug was shown and the "PG" was changed, in an Century Gothic font in capital letters. ETCOlympicsOSB2008.JPG 2009-2014 File:ETC Sbn 21 2010.jpg|December 2009-March 1, 2011, when ETC The on-screen bug logo also changed. File:ETC2011osb.jpg|March 2, 2011-May 30, 2011 Used ETCosbmay2011.jpg|May 31, 2011-October 25, 2011 Used File:ETCMTRCB.jpg|October 26, 2011-August 15, 2012, adds 2011 MTRCB PG logo. File:ETCMTRCB2012.jpg|August 15, 2012-July 26, 2014 Used 2014-present ETC_osb_2015.jpg|July 27, 2014-August 31, 2014 Used ETCosb092014.jpg|September 1, 2014-October 13, 2014 Used ETCosb102014.jpg|October 14, 2014-November 14, 2014 Used ETCosb112014.png|November 15, 2014-December 31, 2014 Used ETCosb012015.png|January 1, 2015-January 31, 2015 Used ETCosb022015.png|February 1, 2015-February 28, 2015 Used ETCosb032015.png|March 1, 2015-March 31, 2015 Used ETCosb042015.png|April 1, 2015-May 31, 2015 Used ETCosb062015.png|June 1, 2015-August 31, 2015 Used ETCosb092015.png|September 1, 2015-October 20, 2015 Used ETCosb102015.JPG|October 21, 2015-November 15, 2015 Used ETCosb112015.png|November 16, 2015-present Used Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) ETCbumbersjune2008.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-04_11-39-38-875.jpg Category:Special logos Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation